Hogwarts Ten Years Later
by FeetsWiththeBeat
Summary: Ten years after Voldemort is defeated, a boy starts going to Hogwarts with his best friend. The problems: his best friend starts to voice her opinions about how she hates anyone who isn't a pureblood. A group of bullies taunt him for not being able to use magic. Can he find his inner wizard and talk some sense into his friend before it's too late? I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we are finally starting our first class." My best friend Debbie squealed with excitement. Normally, neither of us would have been excited for school but this was not an ordinary school, this was Hogwarts.

It had been ten years since Voldemort had been killed and the school was almost back to normal. Dumbledore was still dead, so Professor McGonagall had become the Headmaster. Taking her place as the Transfiguration class teacher and the head of the Gryffindor house was the infamous Harry Potter.

We had been sorted yesterday and I had made it into Hufflepuff and Debbie had made it into Gryffindor. I was disappointed that we weren't in the same house but it didn't surprise me that Debbie had made it into Gryffindor, she always seemed to put aside her fears to do the right thing.

The head of the Hufflepuff house was Professor Sprout, however, Neville Longbottom now taught Herbology.

Professor Warwick was the head of the Ravenclaw house; he still taught Charms too.  
Professor Slughorn taught Potions and he was also the head of the Slytherin house.

"Hey." A Ravenclaw boy with short curly black hair and tanned skin said walking up to us.

"Hi!" Debbie said cheerfully like she always does.

"Hi." I said shyly, like I always do.

"I'm Florian, are you guys twins?" The boy replied. I had to suppress a sigh; people were always asking if Debbie and I were twins. We both were short and fair skinned; we both had grey eyes, wavy brown hair, and freckles. However, we weren't twins, we weren't even related.

"No, we're not twins, but we are best friends so we might as well be!" Debbie exclaimed.

"That's cool, I have nine brothers and sisters, none of them are wizards or witches though, however; my mother suspects that Dominic might have the curse as she calls it." Florian said and then he started going on and on about his life, his favourite things, his hobbies, and everything you could ever want to know about someone and some of the things you didn't want to know. I had to hold back a yawn as Florian started talking about how he got to ride in his old school in his dad's plumber truck. I was relieved when Professor Warwick entered the classroom.

As he was teaching us how to do boring tricks that I would probably never use in a million billion years, I couldn't help but notice that Debbie was looking at him with a lovey dovey look in her eyes.  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" She whispered before letting out a happy sigh.

"Ew, no, he's like fifty!" I replied a little too loudly, a couple of kids looked over at us but when they saw that there was nothing really interesting going on, they went back to doing their work.

After the bell rang, I headed to flying class with Madame Hooch.

"Alright students get your brooms and tell them up and they should come to you, if they don't try a few more times until it does." She explained.

"Up." I commanded my broom with my hand over it, there was no response from it so I tried louder this time.  
"UP!" I demanded with more force. After about five hundred tries my broom STILL didn't come up, I was so mad I felt like punching it in the face.

"That is all we have time for today, Mr Ruzan, please stay behind please." Madame Hooch told me. I held my breath nervously; I knew that what she was going to say couldn't be good. I could feel my lungs nearly explode while she came closer and closer and I had no choice but to exhale.

"I wanted to tell you that flying is a hard thing to do, but you seem to be having more trouble than most." She said softly. I sighed inwardly, I can't swim and now I find out that I can't fly either.

"Don't get down, I'm sure with lots of practice and determination you will be up in the air in no time, you may go now, you don't want to be late to your next class." She said.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed before running off to Transfiguration, I was so excited; I was finally going to get to meet THE Harry Potter!

**AN: Sorry if this was bad, I haven't read all the books and I haven't seen all the films. The last time I read one of the books or saw any of the films was like three years ago so it might be a little rusty. **


	2. Chapter 2

I could barely contain my excitement when I reached the Transfiguration classroom, Harry looked so marvellous. He had short hair that showed off his scar and he had glasses perched on his nose, he was a bit shorter than the average man and he had a slight pot belly.

"Everyone sit down." He said in a soft yet firm voice. I groaned when I saw that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins would be having this class together, however, I was glad that Debbie wasn't here or else she would make fun of the way I was blushing and bouncing around all excited.

"I am Professor Potter and I am your Transfiguration teacher." Harry said.

"We know who you are! Now teach us some cool tricks!" A tall muscular Slytherin boy with dark hair called from the back of the classroom. He was already starting to grow a beard despite being only eleven years old.

"We will get to that Mr Grant." Harry said in a stern voice.

"Today we are going to be turning pencils into straws." He continued.

"Why don't we use pencils then instead of quills if we have them here?" Sara, a Hufflepuff girl with blonde hair, asked.

"I've been asking the same question myself." Harry said.

"Now, I want you all to grab a pencil out of the basket and say (insert spell here) to get them to turn into straws."

I walked excitedly to the basket and I had to keep myself from passing out, I was so close to Harry that I could smell his aftershave. Luckily, I survived and I continued back to my desk.

When it came to changing a pencil into a straw, Mr Grant, who I learned was named Reginald, was the first one to turn his. A girl in Hufflepuff named Sandra was the next to turn hers. A Slytherin boy named Henry caused his to explode and Sara had turned hers into a cotton swab.

Nothing had happened to mine, nothing at all, not even a spark. I could feel a lump in my throat grow bigger and bigger with every failed try. I hated that I wasn't able to make a good impression on THE Harry Potter, I hated that I was embarrassing myself in front of half of the first years. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and clenched my fists tightly to keep from crying. However, when I felt tears creep up into my eyes, I quickly ran out of the classroom, I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

While I was running, I bumped into someone and fell on the floor. When I looked up, I could see Florian looking down at me, offering me his hand to help me up.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I was running an errand for Professor Slughorn, what are _you _doing here?" He asked curiously with his brow raised.

"Just going to the washroom." I lied and I quickly ran back towards the Transfiguration classroom before he could ask any more questions. When I stepped through the door, Harry gave me a questioning look and Reginald and his cronies started pointing at me and snickering.

"Sorry, I felt ill so I had to step out for a minute." I lied.

"Be sure to ask next time." Harry said, he didn't sound mad or anything so I was glad about that. When class was over, Reginald and his cronies followed me out of the classroom and began to taunt me,

"How did you even get into this school? You can't even do a simple spell; Billy Porter also told me that you couldn't even get your broom to come to you."

"Well, Billy Porter is a fat toad!" I snapped thinking about the overweight acne faced Ravenclaw boy. I soon regretted my words when I saw Billy standing there with his mouth open. I usually didn't insult people on their physical appearance but I was mad that he was telling everyone what had happened during flying class.

"Billy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I said.

"Whatever, I hate you! You stupid squib!" He said before he ran off crying. I gritted my teeth at the sound of his words and suddenly I didn't feel so bad about calling him a fat toad anymore.

"Later Squibby." Reginald said walking off with his cronies trailing after him like lost puppies. Before I could tell him off, I felt someone pull on my robe and I turned around and found myself looking at Debbie.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, seeing her always makes me happy.

"Are you ready to go to supper, Munchkin?" she asked. I sighed at her nickname she had given me, even though we were both short for our age, she was at least four inches taller than I was.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with excitement, the first meal we had in the Great Hall was the most amazing thing I had even seen, I was raised in a wizard family but nothing amazed me as much as the Great Hall feast. The only thing I didn't like was that I couldn't sit with Debbie. As we walked towards the Great Hall, all thoughts of Reginald, Billy, and what happened during Transfiguration and flying class left my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating, Debbie, Florian, and I headed to the library to enjoy our free time. When we entered the room though, a group of students pointed at me with their mouths open in a shape of an o.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded angrily, I figured that Reginald or Billy probably told them about my lack of magic skills.

"Your ears." Debbie hissed from behind me. I quickly covered my ears up with my hair and turned around and headed to a table far away from that group of students. I hated my ears, they are large and pointy just like a goblin's, I usually cover up most of them with my hair but sometimes I get absent minded and forget.

"You guys don't look that much like twins after all." Florian said after we had sat down.

"Really?" Debbie asked.

"Yea, I mean you have normal ears, your skin is at least a shade or two darker than Phe's and you're considerably taller than him." Florian answered her. Now that he mentioned it, Debbie did look _a lot_ taller than she did earlier; she was about the same size as the other first year students.

"Speaking of height, how did you get taller?" I questioned. Debbie looked down and sighed before answering.

"I grew a bit over the summer, I didn't want you to feel bad so I asked my mother for a potion that would alter my height; it wears off after a few days though. When I came here, McGonagall saw me take out the potion she took it from me before I could drink it and she said it was forbidden." Debbie answered sadly.

"It's okay, Debs, you don't have to change your appearance for me." I reassured her, putting my arm around her shoulders. Before Debbie could reply, a tall, dark skinned Slytherin girl with a French braid came walking up to us.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany." She said holding out her hand. We all shook it and looked at her questioningly.

"What do you want?" Debbie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, the table I was sitting at are being annoying, they keep talking about how Jean needs to brush her teeth and about how there's possibly a squib student in the school, and all this other stuff. I don't see why people have to talk about other people you know?" She said rolling her eyes.

"We'd be happy to have you sit here." I said with a smile. I had to respect someone who didn't get involved in all the rumours around here.

"Thanks, so what are you guys doing?" Tiffany asked.

"Hunting elephants." Debbie muttered sarcastically.

"We're just sitting here talking, enjoying our free time you know?" Florian said.

"Oh, that's cool; I am just trying to look for friends who aren't shallow bullies." Tiffany said.

"Well, you can hang out with us anytime you like." I said with a smile.

"Unbelievable." Debbie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's wrong Debbie?" I asked curiously. Debbie rolled her eyes before replying,

"You promised that it would only be us when we came here and now you're letting a mud blood and some Slytherin girl we barely even know into our group? What if she's working with Reginald? What if she has a secret agenda?"

"I'd rather hang out with a muggle born wizard and a Slytherin rather than hang out with someone who talks bad about other people when they've done nothing to you." I hissed.

"Yea, the dark ages are over, you need to stop being prejudiced against muggle borns." Tiffany snapped.

"I wish I could agree with you, but the dark ages will never be over, even though Voldemort has been defeated, there will always be people like him, people that will stop at nothing to rid the world of anyone who isn't a pureblood. People like Debbie." I muttered glaring at her.

"Whatever you stupid squib! I don't need you anyway!" Debbie cried out before stomping off. I didn't bother going after her, I had to get to class anyway, the next class I had was Herbology.

"Oh look, it's the squib." Billy Porter said when I entered the greenhouse.

"Shut up Billy, I'm not really in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Yea, besides, he's not a squib; if he was he wouldn't have gotten into the school." Florian said.

"Maybe he tricked the system, like some people do with lie detector tests." Sarah said with a shrug. Florian was about to say something back when Neville entered the greenhouse. The rest of the class went by without any incidents; we didn't have to use magic so I didn't embarrass myself in front of everyone again. I groaned when I saw that next I'd be having potions with Debbie.


End file.
